ZEFIE Zone of the Enders
by Zeromaru Chaos Mode
Summary: Earth's last orbital frame...piloted by a mercenary with a foul mouth and a thing for cute girls. A great threat approaches. Can this strange young man save the world? Will he Want to?
1. The Runner

**Z.E.F.I.E. Zone of Enders**

**Episode I: The Job**

(Play Final Fantasy VIII: SeeD)

**Mission** **Details**

**Infiltrate S.C.I. HQ and obtain information about transportation of unknown goods to Earth.**

**Client: Tadashi, Hikaru. Head of I.C.Q. Inc.**

**Allotted time: Unknown.**

**Payment: 2 million Zeni Total. 1 Million Up-front, 1 Million upon completion.**

**Mission** **Start.**

_Good thing I've got my stealth skills. Or else this would have been actually challenging._

A lone figure slipped down a hallway in Japan's biggest and most powerful company headquarters. This figure was unknown to most, preferring to enshroud himself in a long black cloak, keeping his face hooded. He found a small door labeled "Computer Room."

_Jackpot…_

He tested the door, and found it unlocked. _Are they that confident in themselves? Wait…I'd better do this the right way… _He closed his eyes for a moment, then snapped them open infusing them with the energy that coursed through his veins. Everything became brighter and more pronounced. He narrowed his eyes carefully, aiming at the door. Slowly, he saw through the wall, and noted that there was one security camera on the top right corner of the room, facing the door.

_That's it? Well, they'd better have something better than that later…_

He placed his hand on the wall next to the door and 'felt' for the camera. He used his heightened senses to get a feel for where it was. Then he summoned a small amount of energy and channeled it into the wall, and directed it to where the camera sat. The camera shorted out. On the monitor screen in the security room, the screen corresponding to that particular camera showed that the room was completely empty.

_Well…they may not have gotten me friends…but these abilities sure have made me rich…oh who am I kidding; I'd give everything up for a decent girlfriend…_

He proceeded into the room slowly, staring at the camera. Nothing happened. Doing a mental cheer for finally succeeding in that little trick, he sat down in one of the chairs and pulled up a screen on one of the monitors. He began typing furiously, wishing to complete his task and get the hell outta dodge.

_Lets see…shipment times…shipment times…hmm…porn stash…old pictures of someone's dog…orbital frame specs- Wait a minute what! Bah, unimportant for now, I gotta- There! Alright! Uhh, let's see…damn that's a big file…better send it now…_

**Emergency, Emergency! Unauthorized entry into forbidden files! Security to comp-room Beta immediately!**

"Son of a…"

_Progress…78 Come on you damned contraption! 84 Dammit they're on their way! 95 just a bit more…100! Good, now to get the hell out of here._

He checked again to make sure the file was sent to his client, then slowly opened the door and slipped out. No sooner had he managed to get to the end of the hall, was he confronted with a small battalion of lightly armed security guards.

_Good, no guns. Meaning I don't have to get lethal here._

"I don't suppose you chaps know where the exit is do you?"

They drew their batons.

"I didn't think so."

One charged at him, weapon raised, only to have a fist meet his face, followed by a sweeping kick, which was finished with a thrust kick to his chest. The burly guard was sent flying into the rest of them knocking them all down. He leapt over the fallen group and dashed around the corner. He literally ran into a female scientist, making her drop the papers she was holding.

"That's my bad."

"N-no, it's my fault; I should have looked where I was going."

"Hey, whoa, no frowning ok? You're too cute for that."

The scientist blushed heavily. He smirked under his hood and began helping her pick up her stuff when a shout rang out from behind her.

"There he is!"

_Oh Dammit! I try to do something good to balance out the bad I just did and look what happens. Damn, surrounded on both sides…door to the left…only one choice…ugh, I'm gonna hate myself for this later._

He stood up, and yanked the girl with him, slipping out a long knife and holding it to her throat. He whispered in her ear.

"Sorry about this, I really HATE these situations…"

She looked to him and nodded slightly.

"One more step and the woman dies!"

A few of the other scientists had come out as well. They recognized the female as the clumsiest woman in the facility. However, she knew an uncommon amount about orbital frames and their maintenance. They couldn't afford to lose her…however everyone in the hallway knew that they could loose her in body, and then simply find her again, rather than loose her in life, and be unable to find someone like her again. They all stepped back as the figure backed into a set of double doors. The entire station was on lockdown to prevent his escape. Of course they didn't count on someone like him coming. He whispered in her ear again.

"Ok, I'm gonna take you with me until I reach the exit, then I'm gonna let you go alright?"

She looked at him pointedly saying she understood. _He won't kill me…I can't see his face but I can hear it, he'd rather not do this..._

He placed his free hand on the doors and channeled a bit of energy. There was a small glow and a few sparks then the door opened. He stepped backwards with the girl in tow. The doors closed in front of him and he lowered the knife sighing in relief.

_This is the last time I ever take a job that mentions going into a big place like this…_

"A-Ano…"

He turned to his temporary charge.

"The…exit…i-is this way…"

"Gee, thanks. Guess you wanna get back to your life huh?"

"S-something like that."

Suddenly an explosion rocked the entire complex making the figure stumble and the girl fall to her knees.

_What the hell was that?_

He held out his hand which she blushed and accepted and stood.

"Any idea what that was?"

**Warning, Warning. Orbital Frames approaching area. Unknown spatial anomaly detected within maintenance bay Alpha. Security team to Maintenance bay Alpha, weapons specialists to designated positions. This is not a drill; I repeat this is not a drill!**

"Uhh…any idea what the hell's going on miss?"

"Matsuda."

"Ehh?"

"Matsuda, Corinne."

"Just call me Zero ok?"

(Play Final Fantasy VII: Hurry!)

They shook hands, and he grabbed her as another explosion sounded. He muttered to himself.

"Tadashi…what the hell have you gotten me into…"

"We must hurry! The exit is this way!"

She ran off with Zero on her tail.

Zero followed her throughout a twisting corridor only to stop as a wall of flame blocked their way, just in front of the exit.

"Ya know...if I didn't know any better…I'd say the gods don't want us to leave…"

Corinne turned to him, her chestnut brown hair spinning around her like a fan.

"That was the only other exit on this floor."

He closed his eyes (not that she could see that) and focused. He snapped them open and took a look around. He saw that one of the doors led to a staircase, that led to a large room filled with a LOT of energy.

He turned to her.

"This way."

She followed him down the stairs, just as another explosion rocked the complex. She went flying off the stairs and into his arms, blushing.

_She can't be older than 19 at this rate…_

"G-gomen."

"No problem. Ahh…but I think I'll carry you the rest of the way."

He swept her up into his arms and leapt down the rest of the stairs, landing nimbly. He kicked open the door, only to stare up at the biggest penis he'd ever seen.

"Sweet Christmas that dick's huge!"

Corinne giggled.

"Iie, it's the cockpit for the orbital frame."

"Oh…good…cause here I was thinking you bred like…a giant wolf or something and I was about to get pissed on…"

This time she laughed loudly.

"Wait, aren't Orbital Frames supposed to be Humanoid?"

"Most are, but this one was supposed to be special. We were trying to make one that could transform from a Wolf to a Human, and then to a Dragon."

"Three forms? Geez…"

"The megaton and vector traps surrounding it would have made it possible…if we could find a runner."

"What do you mean?"

"The frame somehow developed a consciousness. It won't allow just anyone to pilot it…in fact none of the personnel we've tried could synch with it."

_That sounds confusing…_

"Right…so basically it doesn't work for you guys."

"Yes."

"You stopped stuttering."

She blinked. "I-I did?"

"Oh dammit there you go again."

"S-sorry."

_She seems to have a lot of confidence when talking about orbital frames…_

Suddenly there was another explosion.

(Play KHII: Tension Rising)

"Ok, what the hell is going on here?"

Five black swirling masses appeared in the air in front of them. From within the masses five human sized creatures three lizard, two skeleton, armed with swords and fedoras appeared and landed. Unknown to them the Security team was called to the Monitor Room and they watched as Zero ordered Corinne to hide as he stood ready to fight.

_So these are Demons…First orbital frames…now demons…what the hell have I gotten myself into…_

The creatures roared at him. He held his hands away from his sides slightly and pointed his hands to the walls. Suddenly, two glowing swirling lights began emanating from them. Within the lights a cross shaped object appeared and was spinning rapidly. The shape solidified into two objects each at a length of about three feet. One was a crimson color and the other was a purple-black. Both looked like long crosses with circles at the tips. Truthfully they were staves however he had used his powers to change them into bladelike weapons. He grasped both of them in the center of the circled cross and spun them around his fingers before holding them at a ready position.

(A/N: Think of it like how Axel summons his weapons when he first fights Roxas in KHII)

The creatures snarled and the Red one in the middle pointed its blade at Zero. The other four charged him. _Well, least I'll get some exercise out of this…_

The first of the skeletons swung its blade in an overhead arc which Zero blocked with his left blade and countered with a sideways swing with this right blade. The counter attack sliced the monster clear in two. The next one tried a thrust attack which Zero evaded and countered by doing a cross slice with both weapons cutting it in three. Another lizard creature tried to attack him by sheathing its sword and then slicing. However Zero did a very high leap over the attack and landed on the far left wall, only to propel himself forward and at the back of his enemy. He spun his body rapidly while holding both blades in front of him like a lance, shooting through the torso of the creature. As he landed the fourth one attacked him from behind, only to watch as Zero back-flipped out of the way and brought both weapons down through the demon's body.

_One left._

The leader charged at him and swung which was countered, which was blocked. _Not bad…_ Zero however kicked his opponent in the chest and followed up with a twist that continued into a spinning leap, dicing his enemy.

"Too easy…"

Another explosion.

"Ok, this is starting to get annoying…"

_**Get in the frame!**_

He looked around.

"The fuck?"

_**There is no time, get into the frame!**_

He blinked…twice.

"Oi…Corinne!"

She looked up. "H-Hai!"

"Do me a favor. Get those clamps off that frame!"

"H-Hai!"

She raced over to the controls and activated the launch sequence. Zero bounded off a couple of the walls and up to the cockpit. _People are strange. _The hatch opened and he sat in the seat. The moment he placed his hands on the two pads streams of green energy flew into his body and through the frame. _What the hell!_

Suddenly on the screen in front of him a voice sounded.

**Good Afternoon. Orbital Frame ready for Launch.**

"What the hell…who's there?"

**This is the Zoned Entity For Internal Execution. Zefie.**

"Ok…activate communications screen."

**Activated.**

"Zero is that you?"

"Yeah…Corinne, how am I supposed to run this thing?"

"It's linked to your mind, you have to basically control it as if it were your body!"

_Gee…that's rather complex._

"Bah, I'll figure it out! Am I clear?"

"Opening Launch Tunnel…tunnel clear!"

"Alright…Orbital Frame…LAUNCH!"

And with those words, the giant black Wolf orbital frame shot out of the complex, its runner about to face his first battle under such circumstances.

* * *

Long first chapter I know. OF battles next chapter. My other ZoE fic ended up as a One Shot…even though I wanted to continue it, I never got the inspiration. Now I do. I'll be updating this and my other fics soon. Hope you like it! 


	2. Old Crowd

**Z.E.F.I.E. Zone of Enders**

**Chapter II: The Old Crowd…**

**Mission**

**Objective: Master Transforming Orbital frame and protect Tokyo** **from possible invaders.**

**Reward: Unknown.**

**Mission** **Time: Unknown. Complete objectives as fast as possible.**

**_Mission_** **_Start._**

_Alright, first thing's first, gotta find those damn things. There!_

(Play FFVII: Advent Children: Tatakau mono Tachi –FFAC Version-)

Within the newly finished Transforming Orbital Frame created by S.C.I, sat Zero, trying to find out exactly what he was doing. Luckily for him he quickly spotted what he was looking for in the form of three Unmanned Orbital Frames that looked like skeletal lizards with twin blades of red energy protruding from their hands.

"There they are…now, how the hell do I attack."

"**This frame is equipped with a mouth-mounted particle cannon, projectile spines, energy rods on the mane for firing potent electrical blasts, and really sharp claws, which incidentally can be infused with energy to make them cut through almost anything."**

"Plus this thing's fucking huge so I could crush basically anything."

"…**I forgot about that…"**

"For an AI you're pretty human Zefie."

Unknown to him, Zefie smiled.

"**You're the first person to realize that Zero."**

"Alright, time to go to work."

The giant black Wolf mechanoid dashed towards the floating Frames. It got behind them and let out a menacing howl. The Frames turned around and evaluated their opponent, but before they could strike, Zero attacked.

"Now! Gospel Cannon!"

The wolf head opened up and from its mouth fired a potent beam of energy which tore through the three Frames.

"**Enemies approaching from behind, looks like a whole squad of them."**

"Uhh…how many would that be?"

"**Fifty."**

Zero sweat dropped. "You're kidding…right?"

"**No…they're all Raptors, just like the ones you just demolished, so it shouldn't be much of a problem."**

Zero just sighed. He turned the frame to meet the incoming threats.

"Well…here we go again…Gospel CANNON!"

Another beam of white energy tore at the incoming Raptors; however the majority of them managed to get out of the blast radius.

"**Estimated ten enemies destroyed from the last attack."**

"Only TEN?"

"**While mass-produced, Raptors are quite smart…occasionally. It seems that each part of the squad has a Leader. They seem to have formed Parties."**

"You mean like in an RPG?"

"**I guess you could look at it that way. I was just recently activated so it'll take me a few minutes to figure out which ones are the leaders. Think you can hold out?"**

Zero smirked under his hood. "I do love a challenge. You've got five minutes."

"**Starting timer."**

Zero focused on having the frame charge for its electric attack.

"Purple Electric!"

Five of the ten parts of the Mane began glowing. Moments later they fired potent beams of purple lightning at the incoming raptors. Five more were destroyed.

The Raptors began closing in on the Frame which Zero had mentally named Gospel. He instructed the frame to leap backwards out of the swarm's way.

_Shit…this form, although powerful is too cumbersome. It's too big to do any real evasion._

"Zefie, though I love this challenge, could you hurry it up? Gospel's not that good at dodging things, and I have very little intention of seeing how much damage it can take."

While he thought and spoke, he continued to leap around firing small beams of lightning at his opponents to keep them at bay.

"**Two more minutes Zero, that's all I need."**

"I'll give it a shot…_I wonder…can I…?_"

He began focusing his thoughts. The eyes of Gospel glowed a fierce red and it roared at the swarming enemies. His hands blurred together in the form of strange signals.

"Raiton: Raijin Heki!"

Immediately after completing the last sign, he slammed both hands on the console and focused. Gospel let out a snarl as all ten parts of its mane began glowing. Moments afterward, torrents of lightning could be seen encircling the great beast. A few of the raptors took its stationary state as a sign to attack it. However as the got within a few feet of it they were suddenly assaulted by the lightning that had gathered around it.

Zefie was impressed; she wasn't the only one though.

"**Zero, I'm putting a marker on-screen for the Raptors that are the party leaders. Destroy them, and the squad will be like a swarm of stationary flies."**

"Still annoying, ugly as hell, and easy to kill right?"

**Inside S.C.I. HQ Monitor Station…**

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know sir, that wasn't one of the weapon functions…"

"It would seem like our intruder is a skilled Runner."

Everyone turned to see the C.E.O. of Science Computer Industries enter the room.

"Matsuda-sama."

"Relax everyone; I'm just here to enjoy the show."

"Sir, should we take him in custody?"

"No, let him fight, and let him be free. We will approach him at a later time. I wish to see his skills."

"Well, it certainly looks like an interesting situation."

Everyone once again turned to see a tall short-haired, blonde woman walk into the room.

"Miss Weinberg, it is an honor to see you here."

"Likewise Mister Matsuda. I have the others preparing to join the battle."

"I take it the goods have arrived safely?"

"With Orbital frames of such caliber as Jehuty, Anubis, Ardjet, and the transforming LEV Vic Viper, I'd say it nearly impossible for them not to have."

Suddenly a transmission came in.

"OI! Corinne! Where the FUCK are all these bastards coming from! A hundred MORE just spawned out of frikkin nowhere!"

"I don't know Zero, has Zefie picked anything up?"

"**Negative Matsuda-san. They truly just appeared out of nowhere. Gospel doesn't have the weapons to handle such an army. Even though Zero hasn't used two of the weapons left, we both know it wouldn't be enough, Gospel is too big."**

"I'll see what I can do."

Suddenly an unknown voice appeared.

"No need Lady. The Cavalry has arrived!"

(Play FFVII:AC: Saranai Tatakau Mono Tachi –FFAC Version-)

From the sky came three orbital frames and one LEV class mech. The first to appear was a humanoid one that was nearly completely red. It had six wing-like boosters floating just behind its back and the head of a Jackal. The boosters fired twenty zigzagging spheres of blood red energy that flew towards the Raptors and the newly appearing Cyclops'. It then vanished in a ripple of air and then reappeared next to Gospel.

"Is that?"

"Yes it is."

Next came another humanoid frame. This one was blue and white. It had a strange face that looked like a glaring Chinese man. (A/N: No offence to Chinese men meant, it was the closest thing I could think of to describe N.Jehuty's face…especially since I haven't played the game in months.) On its right arm was a blade, and on its left was a shield. Two small wing-like boosters were floating just behind its back. It shot its hand forward and hundreds of small curving blue beams flew towards the incoming group of enemy frames. It too vanished in a ripple of air and appeared on Gospel's other side.

The next was yet another humanoid Frame. This one however was distinctly female as the color scheme was black and grayish-white. Another strange looking but obviously feminine face along with what looked like what was supposed to be hair framing it. A long flowing cape accompanied it. Suddenly the frame curled up and then spread its arms and legs causing the cape to seem like it shattered. The hundreds of pieces of the cape all swirled around the frame which then pointed at the enemies, launching them all at the group. The frame then sped over to where Gospel was floating next to the first, red frame.

The last to appear was what looked like a fighter jet. It flew in firing missiles and twin blue beams at the group before rotating and then transforming into a humanoid shape. It was a grey color with the wings turning into bladed arms. The legs formed from where the front of the jet was and the body formed from the center. It chose to hover next to the blue frame.

Zero looked around, confused as hell, but sensing the immense power these four strangers held.

_Am I even needed anymore? I mean, they seem to be strong enough to handle anything…_

"Corrine…who are they?"

"Allow me to introduce the saviors of the galaxy. The one in the red orbital frame, Anubis, is Dingo Egret, former BAHRAM Runner who defeated Colonel Nohman in combat to stop a plan to wipe out the solar system. Anubis was formerly run by Nohman, but he made a clone to try to mass-produce it. That's the Anubis Clone, but was augmented to be as powerful as the original."

_Hmph…saved the solar system huh? He must be skilled…_

"The one in the blue frame, Jehuty, is Leo Stenbuck. He was the original Runner of Jehuty during the Antillia Raid, but stopped to pilot the Transforming LEV Vic Viper when Jehuty was hidden on Callisto. During the final battles against BAHRAM, Dingo was Jehuty's Runner. Leo's returned to his piloting days as the Runner of Jehuty though."

Now Zero started to feel really inferior…but then shook it off. _Why would I feel that way? I could whup all their asses in actual combat._

"Next is Ken Marinaris, the runner of Ardjet. She was another key figure in stopping Nohman and his plans, though spent most of the final battles either injured or hiding. She can hold her own though and went toe-to-toe against Dingo, who was a very skilled runner, while he was piloting Jehuty."

_Finally a woman. Was afraid it'd turn out to be a sausage fest._

"And last but not least the new pilot of Vic Viper, Celvice Klein. She was originally a civilian trying to avoid getting killed during the Antillia Raid, but since recovering from a near fatal wound has been training herself to be able to pilot at least a LEV. After the ordeal with BAHRAM she was given Vic Viper to pilot as Dingo wanted the Anubis clone while Leo took Jehuty back."

_And another woman, a cute one to boot…but, no she's tied to that Leo guy…_

Suddenly four screens appeared on the sides of his HUD.

"Hey! No fair we don't get to see his face!"

"Heh, sorry lady, but the cloak and hood were what I was wearing when I got in here, and I prefer for very few people to see what I look like when I'm on a mission."

While they were chatting, Jehuty and Anubis had cleaned up the rest of the enemies.

"Well…that's over with."

"**Not Quite Mister Egret. I'm picking up something HUGE on my radar, and it's coming in fast!"**

"ADA, do you see it too?"

"**_Negative Leo, but I am registering a disturbance in the winds above us."_**

They all looked up to see a big orb drop down from the sky.

"No way, Zakat!"

"_All humans will be purged from this world…_"

_That doesn't sound fun._

And with that, Zakat fired its particle beam.

* * *

And with that I end the chapter. Next chapter will be out far sooner than this one was. I already have everything in my head. Could be out maybe even tomorrow or later today, who knows. 


	3. The Bracelet

**Z.E.F.I.E. Zone of Enders**

**Chapter III: The Bracelet**

The gigantic Sphere fired its particle cannon. The pale white beam tore through buildings and raced towards the group of Frames. They all evaded the attack one way or another, Ardjet and Vic Viper dashing out of the way, Jehuty and Anubis Zero-Shifting (hereby known as Shifting.) out of the way, and Gospel by leaping to its right as far and as fast as it could.

"Damn! That was too close!"

The other frames regrouped around Zero and Gospel.

"It's a huge target so you'd have to be drunk, stupid or really unlucky to miss…"

Dingo floated forward.

"I'll take first strike if you don't mind."

_Something…doesn't seem right…_

Anubis hovered for a moment, then suddenly tensed and began excreting blood red particles of energy. It curled up into a ball as an arrow of warping blood red energy formed in front of it.

"Blood Particle!"

The blast fired and spiraled its way towards the gigantic orbital frame. It exploded.

"Hell yeah! Direct hit!"

"No…it wasn't!"

The attack had struck a strange force field that appeared around it.

"Damn, had a shield up!"

Leo landed Jehuty.

"No problem, I'll take it out."

Jehuty raised its arms as a huge bulky object appeared above it. The object connected to the arms and legs of Jehuty as Leo pointed it forward. Red bands of energy tied Jehuty down to the ground beneath it as Leo pointed up towards the Sphere. Six small disc-like objects appeared in front of the strange obelisk that Jehuty had become. They began rotating slowly at first, then picking up speed until a ring of light was formed.

"Vector Cannon…FIRE!"

Suddenly a large beam of pale blue-white energy erupted from the strange construction, tearing through the air and straight at Zakat. The beam too impacted on the barrier surrounding it kicking up a lot of dust and a bright light. When the light faded and the dust settled everyone was shocked to see that the Sphere remained intact, not a scratch on it. They saw the barrier shimmer and then fade slowly, still in place.

"What the Hell!"

"Impossible, the Vector Cannon fires through compressed space! That thing should be dead!"

Everyone was astonished…all except Zero.

"**Zero, what do you think about this? Zero?"**

_That thing…_ Images flashed in his mind. A giant robotic creature with a force field that repelled every attack sent at it, be it weaponry or even Magic. A little girl getting skewered by its blade. That same girl lying dead in his arms.

_That…**thing…**_

(Play FFAC: J-E-N-O-V-A FFAC Version)

Suddenly, pure energy began emanating from Gospel. The wolf's eyes glowed a blood red.

"That…thing…"

Both human and mech began snarling. The energy began pooling just inside Gospel's mouth.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The wolf's hackles raised as its eyes glowed again. Zero roared at the floating mech.

"**VANISHING WORLD!"**

The wolf's mouth opened wide as a gigantic beam of black energy erupted from it. The beam smashed into the barrier splintering around it. The backlash from the impact caused several buildings to basically shatter. Everyone gasped in shock as they witnessed the destruction of the strange attack.

"Impossible! That weapon doesn't even exist! I sure as hell didn't put it there!" One of the creators of the Frame's weapons was gob smacked.

"**Stop HIDING!"**

The wolf vanished from their very eyes and another explosion was heard. They all turned to see Gospel's huge form just above Zakat, with its claw outstretched and glowing. They saw the sparks from the attack on the barrier, but saw how it did nothing. Gospel leaped back and landed next to a building. The wolf bowed its head and the same black energy began gathering in its mouth.

"**VANISHING WORLD!"**

The same black beam erupted from the wolf's mouth, and again impacted the barrier. However the impact seemed to shake Zakat slightly. The floating mech finally retaliated by releasing some of its plates, and having them fire orange beams of energy at Gospel simultaneously. Gospel leapt away easily and retaliated by dashing towards Zakat.

"**Sled Fang!"**

The wolf leapt into the air, a cone of energy surrounding its body and struck the barrier with its claw. Again nothing happened, but once again the impact jarred Zakat. Though the attacks did no damage to the frame, it was being forced backwards by the sheer ferocity.

Meanwhile the other runners watched.

"Holy shit…Earth's made a pretty formidable weapon…"

"No…we didn't." Everyone turned to Corinne.

"This much power…we didn't make the first form have this much power. We focused the heavy hitting attacks on its possible Dragon form. This form was meant for quick wipeouts of multiple ground based targets…The human form was the speed carrier. _Along with an interesting little program I installed for that form…_ And the Dragon form was supposed to be the devastator. What we're seeing…is the result of the runner's will."

Celvice had to ask. "Wait…so Gospel is this powerful…because Zero is that powerful?"

"Something like that."

She explained while watching Gospel trade blows with the giant mech.

"The frame we made was part of an experiment. Whoever the runner was, only they could pilot that frame. However the AI installed into it was very picky; it wouldn't just bond with anyone. Zefie bonded with Zero instantly, so now the frame has become like an Extension of Zero's body and mind. It does what he wants it to through his will. That Frame, Zakat, must have triggered a memory of his. Gospel didn't even have a Name before Zero came along. Now it's attacking and moving as if it were a high-mobility frame! This is Zero's power leaking through, which would explain why Gospel's attacks are suddenly so devastating."

"Jeez…if this is his power through the frame…I'm afraid to see what he can do OUTSIDE it."

"From what I've seen, he dispatched five 'demons' easily."

"Demons? You mean those odd creatures that just started appearing?"

"Yes, he wiped them out with no problem, even though my pocket scanner was going off the charts."

"**Damn you…"**

Gospel began glowing again, this time its entire body was covered in dark energy.

"**ETERNAL DARKNESS!"**

The frame raced towards Zakat, completely enveloped in dark energy. Suddenly it vanished. Next thing everyone saw was a giant hole in Zakat's barrier, and the frame exploding. The bottom half of the frame blew off, but it was still floating, if a bit wobbly. They watched as the barrier began to repair itself.

"He HIT it!"

"Yes but its field is repairing."

"Fuck that, he actually HIT the damned thing!"

(End Song)

_It wasn't enough…_

_I wasn't strong enough…_ **How were you to know? The enemy is clearly out of your league. **_I promised her…I promised…I'd find the one that did this…and destroy them. _**But you find yourself unable to keep that promise. But you damaged it. You damaged it greatly. **_It wasn't enough. I threw all of my power into that attack, Gospel helped. We weren't strong enough. _**So get strong enough. Didn't that girl say that Gospel had three forms? Try the second one. You can't give up. Not now. **…_you're right. I can't give up. I won't fail her…_

"I…won't…fail…"

"**Zero?"**

"I won't fail…you hear me? I WONT LOSE TO YOU!"

Gospel began to glow with a white light.

"Synch level 50 percent, 60, 70, 80! It's just rising!"

(Play .hack/INFECTION: Phase 01: Skeith)

The light faded. Floating where gospel was looked like a near exact clone of the original orbital frame, Idolo. Its color scheme was black and grey however, along with the streaks of green light that signified the metatron flow.

"Looks like Jehuty did."

"Yeah…the designers decided to stick with a look that worked."

Suddenly something happened. The screens began to get fuzzy.

"What's happening?"

"Sir! We're reading an unusually large amount of…well…data, collaborating upon what used to be Gospel!"

"Data? Don't you mean Metatron?"

"No Sir, _data_."

The screens flickered even worse, until a strange band of energy appeared around the right arm of the Frame.

_The program! It's activating! But wait…this isn't what I installed…_

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know sir, it's almost as if when the frame transformed, something activated."

The complex began shaking. They watched as the energy band summoned what looked like red stained glass shards to surround it in a cone shape, hovering around the initial band. A sphere of white flickering light appeared in the 'hand' of the frame. Suddenly four long extensions appeared behind the 'cone.' They were slowly rotating clockwise around its arm, as streams of white energy began streaking through them, like a heart beat. They slowly began extending themselves forward until they were slightly pointing at Zakat. They stopped, facing the four sub-cardinal directions, North-West, South-East, North-East and South-West. A voice that was neither Zero's, nor Zefie's, more like a fusion of the two, spoke.

"**This is where it ends…"**

**Data Drain**

Bands of raw data fused with Metatron fired from the four extensions. They twisted their way around each other as they streaked towards Zakat. Finally, they reached the barrier, and passed straight through it as if it weren't even there, and impacted the enemy frame kicking up a bright flickering white light. The sound of metal grinding, along with an inhuman screech was heard as the giant frame was attacked. The barrier around it shattered as the frame drooped towards the ground. The strange artifact had vanished, its job complete.

"_I won't loose to a human!"_

(Play .hack/MUTATION: Kubia's Birth Recollection.)

The Giant frame began hovering again. It detached more of its metal plates. Energy gathered in the center of them and then fired, bombarding Zero's frame with lasers.

"No! That form isn't complete!"

"What!"

"Explain Matsuda."

"Nobody installed a shield!"

They watched as the laser blasts streaked toward the frame, while it just stood there, waiting.

"Dammit kid get out of the way!"

The lasers impacted, kicking up a bright light and a lot of dust. Suddenly the dust swirled and vanished, floating there, with its left arm extended to its left was the frame…undamaged. A flickering light surrounded it.

"Was that…?"

"**A.T. Field at full power."**

"Zefie?"

"**Hello Corrine, I'm sorry but we can't talk right now."**

"Right…we have a floating scrap heap to send back to the junk yard."

Inside the frame, Zero did more strange hand signs.

"**You know they're going to try to recruit you right?"**

"Hey, if they pay well I might join them. Besides…I have a score to settle…Alright, seals complete. Let's see how responsive this thing really is."

Suddenly a blue glow surrounded the frame's right hand. The glow began giving off sparks, and a strange chirping sound emanated from it. Suddenly the frame shot forward like a cannon, left arm stabilizing the right one. Zakat fired more lasers at it, but they were all deflected by the AT field. The frame got closer and closer, and Zakat prepared its last move, the giant beam. It began charging even faster than normal out of desperation. The beam completed its charge just as Zero reached it. The frame's hand was held in front, the blue glow brighter than ever. A bright light engulfed the area…and the last thing they heard before it…

"Raikiri!"

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I had the first 3/4ths of the chapter written, but then I lost inspiration. I had the urge to finish it last night, but I was too tired. I'm taking name suggestions for the frame. I personally was thinking either Skeith or Seraph…I cant think of anything else at the moment, seeing as Zero is taken. Anyone with names, give them to me and if I use it I'll be sure to credit you. 


End file.
